


Hide

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Seer's Powers (Speaker), the inherent angst of knowing terrible things, yet having no power to affect them directly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: The fact that she doesn't hide her head in the sand and deny it all is the real strength.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Kudos: 1





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I'm not saying that the Seer is too relatable for all of us during the current multitude of ongoing crises, but-- No, actually, that's exactly what I'm saying. Generation(s) Constant Tragedy rise up.

She is a little more than 6 years old when she comes to learn, for the first time that she can truly _remember_ in a way that makes sense to her brain as she grows up, what it means to be the Seer. It means that the awful nightmares that all the other kids can get rid of by asking their parents to check for monsters under the bed will never go away. It means she can’t hide from them in her mother’s arms, because when the visions take her, she can’t feel or hear or taste or smell or _see_ anything _else._

It means she will always be directly tapped into the worst of the world, like there’s one of those hospital bags she sees on TV sometimes with a line under her skin, except it’s not medicine inside but _darkness._ There’s no medicine in the world for evil things, and even if there was, she still can’t do anything _._


End file.
